ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Marshall Law (Tekken)
}} is a character in the Tekken fighting game series. The character is a homage to martial artist Bruce Lee and shares many characteristics with the famous martial artist, even uttering similar high-pitched shouts and whoops when he performs certain strikes and attacks. He has a son named Forest Law, who is also based on Bruce Lee, and his name is an obvious pun of martial law, which is military rule over a nation. He also appears in the game Urban Reign, along with his friend Paul Phoenix. Appearance In his original appearance in Tekken, Marshall was an almost exact facsimile of Bruce Lee. However, by Tekken 4, a 21-year gap in the storyline produced a much older, mustached Marshall (he shaves his mustache in Tekken 6). This has not deterred the character from being a Bruce Lee homage, however. For example, in Tekken 4, he retains the yellow tracksuit which was worn by Lee in the film Game of Death. In Tekken 5, Law's second attire (his cook suit) can be turned into a close copy of the character Kato from The Green Hornet, a character which Bruce Lee portrayed. Also, upon close inspection, the chest scar on Marshall Law is very similar to the one received by Bruce Lee's character in the film Enter the Dragon. In Tekken 6, it is possible to give Marshall a number of Bruce Lee outifts through the customization system. As previewed by Japanese magazine "Arcadia", customization options include the return of the yellow tracksuit from "Game of Death", as well as the sparring gear from the beginning of "Enter the Dragon." Marshall has also been granted the option to utilize his nunchaku if equipped, but the attack is mostly for use as a taunt and does little damage. In video games Marshall Law is a Chinese American that fights using various martial arts. Sometimes known as "The Fighting Chef", he is a close friend of Paul Phoenix during Tekken 1 and Tekken 2, and he is the father of Forest Law. He entered the first King of Iron Fist Tournament in order to gain enough money so he could start his own dojo. Marshall does get enough money for his dojo as a runner-up and took Wang Jinrei to a draw. He is indeed married as "Mrs. Law" is seen in Yoshimitsu's ending. In Tekken 2, Law enters the tournament to exact his revenge on the Taekwondo fighter Baek Doo San, who attacked Law's pupils and destroyed his dojo. In Tekken 3, Marshall declined to participate in this tournament. Afterwards, Paul and Law fall out somewhat after Paul convinces Marshall's son, Forest, to enter The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. Before Tekken 4, Law finds success as the master of a martial arts dojo, and as the owner of a restaurant chain called "Marshall China", back in the USA. However, a rival restaurant chain drives him bankrupt, and he falls into a depressed, alcoholic state. However, when The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 is announced, he beats himself back into shape to compete in the tournament, determined to pick up his business again. At the end of Tekken 4, after Law fails to win the tournament, he is completely broke, and he now works as a dishwasher at a restaurant in Japan. Just before the events of Tekken 5, he receives a phone call from his wife in America. She informs him that Forest was badly hurt in an accident while riding on Paul Phoenix's motorcycle. Marshall enters the 5th Iron Fist tournament in order to pay his son's medical bills. During the middle of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, it was discovered that Marshall Law was working illegally in Japan, and as a result he was immediately deported to his home country of the United States of America. With the deadline to pay for the damages of his son’s accident fast approaching, hopes of getting the money needed were slim. Just then, his best friend Paul Phoenix approached him with the idea of forming a team—securing a high-ranking prize alone would certainly be difficult, but if he was part of a team, the probability of winning would be much higher. Marshall accepted Paul’s invite, but thinking a three-man team was better than two, the renowned boxer Steve Fox caught his attention. Marshall is one of the few characters at the time who did not appear in the non-canon Tekken game, Tekken Tag Tournament, but Forest appeared in the game. However, in the sequel, Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Marshall makes an appearance and Forest appears in the console version, making it the first time to have both Laws playable in the same game. Marshall appears in Street Fighter X Tekken, with his partner, Paul and outside of the Tekken series, they appeared in the Namco beat 'em up video game Urban Reign as playable characters. Gameplay In the Tekken canon, Marshall Law's fighting art is simply stated as "Martial Arts". This can be found in the English instruction manuals of Tekken 5 where his bio still states his style as "Martial Arts", even 10 years after his first appearance in the original Tekken. It is universally acknowledged that he is a practitioner of Jeet Kune Do, the martial arts philosophy created by legendary martial artist, Bruce Lee. However, as Lee did not intend Jeet Kune Do to be a strict "style", it can be suggested that Law does not strictly follow any set style of his own. According to IGN, Law has a lot of juggling options, great counterattacks and has a lot of easy to pick up wall combos in Tekken 6. Other media Marshall makes a cameo appearance in Tekken: The Motion Picture as one of the tournament competitors. He has no spoken lines, and it is unknown how he progresses through the tournament. He is last seen escaping the exploding Mishima resort with the other surviving fighters. San Shou and MMA champion Cung Le portrayed Marshall Law in the live-action Tekken movie. He was the people's choice in the previous tournament where he knocked Paul out in 28 seconds. He is defeated by Jin Kazama who becomes the people's choice in the tournament. Marshall's dossier is briefly seen in the CGI film Tekken: Blood Vengeance when Anna Williams opens a file containing dossiers on various persons of interest. Marshall appears in the Tekken Tag Tournament 2 live-action short film portrayed by Alex Vu. Reception 1UP.com mentioned him as one of the characters they wanted to see in Street Fighter X Tekken, adding "it's time for Law players to demonstrate how to deal with projectiles and other Street Fighter-centric gameplay." Complex ranked him at 8th of "The 50 Most Dominant Fighting Game Characters", commenting "Out of all the fighting game Bruce Lee copycats, Marshall Law has to be the best one." Michael Grimm of GamesRadar listed Marshall Law and Fei Long as one the match-ups he wanted to see in Street Fighter X Tekken, where he comments "There are lots of nice words to describe Fei Long and Marshall Law’s origins: tribute, homage, memorial, but we’re going to settle with shameless rip off." Tyler Nagata listed him among the "Kickass Bruce Lee clones", adding "Because of his supreme Lee-ness, Tekken fans understand the threat that Law posed – even if he was controlled by a mere button masher." Gaming Target listed him as the 8th best Tekken character, questioning "do you really want to mess with a guy named 'Marshall Law'?" References Category:Tekken characters Category:Bruceploitation characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Fictional Chinese-Americans Category:Fictional Jeet Kune Do practitioners Category:Fictional chefs Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional alcoholics Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1994